Push Rewind
by OneDirectionInfected
Summary: Scorpius remembers his and Rose's journey together from beginning to end and realizes something. Oneshot! Non-cannon in some parts.


**A/N: Inspired by Remember When by Chris Wallace. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. O/C's and story line are mine. I couldn't really figure out a good way to space it, so sorry if that causes any confusion.**

Push Rewind

"Maybe we should just break up then," Rose said with glistening tears running down her face matching mine.

"Please, no," I whispered, stepping in closer, ignoring the burning in my eyes.

She flinched at my footsteps and looked up at me. "Maybe this is for the best."

I stared at her, my vision blurring. I barely made out Rose's figure running towards the Astronomy Tower.

I angrily loosened my green and silver tie and stumbled through the corridors towards Slytherin Common Room. Without pausing to check if anyone else was in the dormitory, I pulled out Al's 'secret' stash of Firewhiskey. Thinking of Rose in the tower, crying, made my breathing ragged, and I gulped down one Firewhiskey.

Soon I had gone through five bottles and felt great, until the world started blacking out.

* * *

The image of Rose crying made my heart break into pieces over and over again. The picture dissolved and millions of memories of me and Rose flew past me, a few large and grand. I reached out to touch one...

Dad told me the red-haired girl would hate me, Mum said Dad was being a bloody idiot. I want to figure out myself.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius Malfoy," I said, stretching my hand out to the red head.

She took it gingerly, "Rose Weasley, pleasure."

I smirked at her, my mind made up.

I was thrown out of the memory, shaking my head at my First-Year self. The next memory pulled me in.

"Scorp," Rose whispered, leaning down by my Muggle sleeping bag.

"Yeah?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Wanna come ride in the car with me?" she asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

I groaned, expecting something like this with Rose. "Do you even know how to drive the Muggle contraption?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course," she said offhandedly, "I've seen Mum and Dad drive it a million times."

"What about Al?" I asked, staring at the snoring lump by my feet.

"Just us, Al would be a goody two-shoe and tell everyone that his aunt's perfect daughter and her best friend are breaking the rules."

"Okay," I whispered, quietly getting up.

"Quit being such a ballerina," she hissed.

"I'm coming!" I whispered loudly.

Rose took the keys from the large Weasley dining table, and we ran out the back door to the room outside.

"Don't freak out, promise me Scorp," she looked at me sternly.

"I promise," I grumbled, raising my right hand.

"Good," she said brightly.

We opened the doors and got in. As she started the engine (as I now know what it's called), I jumped at the sudden noise.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," I apologized.

The 'car' crept out from the room outside and onto the street.

"It's dark Rose. How are you going to see?" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering Scorp?" She said loudly.

I cringed and apologized again. She clicked a stick protruding from behind the wheel and suddenly there was light in front of us.

"Tah Dahh!" She sang.

"Oh."

Rose started speeding up and I clenched onto the sides of the seats in fright. When I looked out the window, I could see trees passing by as quickly as they would if I was on a broom. That didn't help with the fright.

"Rose?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"Yeah?" she answered, her focus being the road.

"Maybe we should turn back. Ron is going to be up soon."

She sighed in acceptance. "Just wait until we get back to Hogwarts Malfoy. I will make sure none of your silly Third-Year pranks go blamed on James or Fred."

"Likewise Weasley," I grinned.

She stuck her tongue out at me and started turning around to go back.

We quietly parked the car back in the room outside and snuck back in. As soon as we stepped on the first stair of the porch, the back lights flooded our vision. The door swung open to reveal a red faced Ron and an amused Hermione.

I unwillingly let that memory go, cautiously looking at other memories.

I barely registered the memory before I was reliving it.

"Draco?" Ron called out, hiccupping.

My dad grumbled something in response.

"Yeah, Rose and Scorpius will never end up together!" Ron shouted.

Hermione and Mum looked over at the two men, unamused.

Mum went over to Dad and slapped him upside the head, whispering a threat in his ear. This made him laugh until he and Ron were in stitches on the ground.

"Hey Rose, I have an idea," I grinned mischievously.

She looked uninterested, "Better be better than your last prank, if you can even call it that."

"Hey, Roxanne helped come up with it," I said defensively.

"Obviously you guys are losing your touch," she said, picking at her nails.

I glared, "Okay, what do you propose we do Miss Prank Master."

She smirked, "That had a nice ring to it, doesn't it Al?"

"Hmm?" Al asked looking up from his chicken.

"I say we find the liquor cabinet and take the Firewhiskey. Then-"

"Lame!" I cut off.

"Oh shut it Malfoy."

"Whatever," I sighed.

"Anyways, how about we just enjoy the Firewhiskey. No prank this time, just some fun!" she suggested.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy and Uncle Ron seem to be having a marvelous time. I guess it couldn't hurt," Al chipped in.

"Guess I'm in too," I surrendered.

"Me too," a voice came from behind us.

"Hugo," Rose said exasperated, "you're too young."

"I'll tell Mum about all your pranks at Hogwarts and that James and Fred get blamed," he retaliated.

I realized then why unsuspecting Hugo was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Okay, you can have some with us. But not too much though, or else they might just snap your wand," I said scarily.

Hugo held his wand tighter, "Okay," he said quietly.

We all went inside and started searching for the liquor cabinet.

"Hey! It's behind the wall," Al announced from near the living room.

"Whoa," Rose stared awestruck.

"That's like a liquor closet," I said surprised.

"Grab some Firewhiskey and let's go upstairs," Rose said clapping her hands.

The rest of the memory was diluted by the adrenaline rush and Firewhiskey. For some reason though, I had a hazy moment when I quite possibly drunkenly kissed Hugo.

Peacefully, that memory faded away and another one quickly replaced it; it was my memory of asking Rose out.

"No! You were supposed to be in the library two hours ago Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You should be studying for O.W.L.'s!" Rose yelled.

Everyone walking near us stopped and stared.

"Rose you're drawing a crowd," I murmured.

"I don't care! Let everyone know that you have a Troll in DADA!" she yelled, considerably louder.

"Maybe they should know that you sneak into broom closets and snog Lorcan Scamander!" I yelled back.

She stepped back, appalled, "I do no such thing."

"Just like I don't have a Troll in DADA," I said flatly.

"You ditched me for that… that... banshee!" Rose said, stumbling over her words.

"Liza is not a banshee Rose," I replied calmly.

She took a deep breath in. "I'm sorry Scorp, I was just angry that you left me in the Library," she said, her eyes not meeting mine.

"Hey hey, don't cry," I said lifting her chin up so I could wipe away the tears pooling at the edge of her eyes.

"I'm not."

I pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'll love you more than you know."

"Promise?" she asked timidly.

I grinned, "Even better, I'll show you."

She looked at me quizzically.

"Rose, will you go out with me?" I asked, turning on the Malfoy charm.

I could see her happiness in her eyes as she replied yes.

The memory shifted to a stormy night when Rose and I were up in the Room of Requirement trying to finish our History of Magic essays.

"I need two more inches, how about you Rose?" I asked.

She scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out as her quill scratched at lightning speed across her parchment.

"Roooose. Helloooo?" I snapped in front of her face.

"One second," she said briskly, her face twisted in concentration.

"Done!" she announced gleefully.

I put my head in my hands, "I'm never going to finish this by tomorrow."

She patted my head, "I'll help you while I do my Potions work."

"Amortentia? I finished that."

"Good for you, teacher's pet," she remarked.

I reached around the corner of the table and tickled her. "Still a little hung up about not being in the Slug Club?"

She gasped out, "Maybe."

"Lighten up! It's just a silly club," I scoffed.

"Mum was in it," she replied quietly. Then, I understood why she wanted to earn Slug Club so badly.

"You're not your mother," I said comfortingly.

"Yeah, but everyone thinks I am. Even if I play Keeper and Mum is deathly afraid of riding a broom, I'm still a mini Mum."

"If you were a mini Hermione, I don't think we'd be on the couch, in the Room of Requirement, after curfew," I pointed out.

"True, true," she sighed.

A loud crash of thunder shook the whole room and Rose clung onto me for dear life. I smoothed her hair down to calm both me and her down. Within a few minutes, another crash shook the room. Rose breathing turned erratic in fear and I held her on the couch.

"Just lay down and we'll try to sleep through it okay?" I said, fighting to keep my voice even.

"Okay," she replied quietly.

I laid my head on the pillow that appeared and drew Rose in closer.

I woke up to a vibrating feeling in my pocket. I realized it was the two-way mirror that Albus gave me.

"Mate, are you with Rose?" Al said over the mirror.

Rose twitched at the sound of her name.

"Yeah, we were finishing our essays when the thunder scared her. We stayed in the Room of Requirement."

"As long as you aren't violating her," he added before turning off his end.

I silently walked over to Rose and started watching her sleep.

"It's rude to watch when people sleep you know?" she said, startling me.

"Yeah," I said gathering my wits from my near heart attack, "but you looked so peaceful."

"I love you Scorpius," she said out of the blue.

I gaped in surprise. This was the first time she's told me she loved me since Fifth-year, when I asked her out.

I leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too," I said during our kiss.

The memory disappeared and I was in a dark room until a recent memory came floating towards me. Seeing the memory reopened wounds from earlier today.

"And this is what a perfect Amortentia potion looks like," I said showing Kelsi Thomas during our tutoring session.

"Oh, I keep forgetting to mix it counterclockwise. I always mix it clockwise," she said smacking her forehead, "Duhh."

I smirked, "At least you've learned."

"Mm hmm. It smells like snow and butterbeer to me," Kelsi said, drifting closer to the potion.

"I smell roses, a polished broom, and a Weasley-Potter Christmas dinner."

"Hey Scorpius..." she trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, my surroundings becoming hazy.

Next thing I know pair of lips are being pulled from mine by a hysterical Rose Weasley.

"Don't get too close to the potion!" she warned us as we drifted closer again.

She dragged us out of the chamber and we snapped out of the brainwashing the potion did. I remembered kissing Kelsi and a hysterical Rose.

"Rose!" I yelled.

"I thought you had self control when brewing that potion especially," Rose said with tears threatening to fall.

"Uhh.. thanks for the lesson Scorpius," Kelsi said as she backed away from us.

I ignored her and put my hand on Rose's shoulder, a considerable amount of distance between us.

"You know it's difficult," I tried to say evenly.

"No, it's not difficult. The potion you made was too strong."

I looked at her confused.

"It was just a mistake and it's not anyone's fault," she said to herself more than to me.

"Yeah," I said, leading her away from the chamber.

That was the day things started going downhill.

I woke up lying halfway off the bed, my face sticky with wet tears. I stood up, not feeling a hangover, miraculously.

"She's still at the Astronomy Tower. She isn't talking to anyone," Al said from his four-poster.

"Thanks mate," I said while cleaning my face and changing clothes.

He clapped me on the shoulder, and I sped towards the tower.

As I reached the top of the stairs, small sobs and sniffles could be heard, and if possible, my heart broke further knowing I was the one who caused Rose pain.

"Rose?" I called out into the tower.

"Go away," was the watery reply.

"No, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have taken it that far," I apologized as I struggled to keep the tears from leaking down.

She appeared from around the bend, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. We stared at each other, neither of us daring to move.

"I'm sorry too," she said breaking the silence, "I overreacted for something so stupid."

"Rose, if I had to live my life without you, I wouldn't. As simple as that. No matter how many bumps we have in the road, I want to be yours forever."

Her eyes filled up with tears and love. The tears streamed down her face as she hugged me. I hugged her back, and I knew that what I said was the truth. I couldn't live without Rose and she couldn't live without me.


End file.
